Galanthus
by Project.Euvel
Summary: A tragic love story of a Death Eater who loved a muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger.
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for you is like waiting for the bus at railway station <strong>

_**-Anonymous**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Two kids: a boy and a girl, were lying down on the hill, laughing and giggling. The boy had short blond hair, and his eyes were blue as the ocean. The girl had curly brown hair, and her eyes, like her hair were also brown. They smiled at each other listening to the sound of the church bell ring. **

**"Hermione, when we grow up, do you think that.. we'll be different?" the boy asked, "I don't want anything to change between us." **

**"Nothing will, Neil. Nothing will" the girl replied, with a smile on her face. **

**"Then Hermione, if we are in different house, just incase; We will still be friends right?" Neils face was filled with worry, he turned his head sideway to see the girl. When he turned around, he knew that he wanted to be with Hermione forever. He always wanted to be with Hermione. He felt great joy when he heard that Hermione was too, going to Hogwarts with him. **

**Hermione nodded, "Neil, we'll be friends. I promise" **

**"To make sure that you keep your promise," Neil shouted with a grin, "we are making a vow! Promise me that we'll still be friends" **

**"Neil, we will be friends. So don't worry" **

**Neil ignored Hermione and stood up, raising his hand, "I, Neil the awesome Harrison, will promise that he will still be friends with Hermione the beautiful Granger even though they end up in different houses! It's your turn, Hermione. Don't forget to add, Neil 'the awesome', it's essential"**

**"Alright then" Hermione sighed, "I. Hermione Granger, will promise that she will still be friends with Neil the dork Harrison even though they end up in different houses" **

** Neil hugged Hermione as she finished making her vow, "it's a vow. Hermione, if you break it, you need to buy... uh.. ice cream! Life time ice-cream truck!" **

**Hermione laughed, "ice-cream? That's it?" **

**"Gee, Hermione. Don't underestimate the power of ice cream. They are horrifying! You can't resist them"**

**"I have no idea what you are talking about"**

**The two laughed and joked as they watched the sunset rise. Soon, when it was time for them to leave, Neil handed Hermione a galanthus.**

**"It's a snowdrop. I found it in uncle's garden.. It means hope." Neil blushed while handing the galanthus to Hermione, "Never lose it, OK?" **

**Hermione nodded as they parted away, "I'll never." **

* * *

><p>OH. I suck at writing prologue but I needed to write it anyway. Sorry about my grammars. I am not a native English speaker. Review would be nice though it's just a prologue, other than that, have a great day.<p> 


	2. Year One : Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for you is like waiting for the bus at railway station <strong>

_**-Anonymous**_

* * *

><p>-CHAPTER ONE-<p>

_In Which Neil and Neville Become Friends_

Neil Harrison, a first year student at Hogwarts sat quietly in his compartment waiting for Hermione to come. When the door opened he quickly turned to greet Hermione but in disappointment, it wasn't her. It was a boy with a toad. The boy was chubby, with bucked teeth. Neil looked at him in disgrace, raising a brow,_ 'who the hell is he?'_ he thought.

"Uh... Mind if I sit?" he asked, Neil nodded, "thanks.. I'm Neville by the way"

"Neil." Neil replied with just a word.

The compartment was completely silent, the two boys just stared out at the window, saying nothing. Not until a blonde boy with two of his 'friends' came in. It seemed like that the boys had came from pure-blood mania family. The blonde boy stared at Neville and Neil in disgust, then left the compartment with a smirk, "blood traitor, and a half-blood. No wonder father didn't want me to go to Hogwarts.. But anyway, Crabb, Goyle, I've heard that Harry Potter is in the train right now. Wanna go check it out?"

Right after the gang left the compartment, Hermione finally arrived. In joy, Neil ran to her and hugged her, "I've been waiting for you!"

Hermione pushed Neil away, sighing, "Neil.. That... was kind of awkward"

Once again, the awkward silence struck the compartment that Neil, Neville, and Hermione was staying. The only thing they've done in the compartment while they were half way there to Hogwarts were sitting hin silence, and staring out at the window.

* * *

><p>Neville had noticed something. Something was missing. <em>Was it his tie?<em> No, he was wearing it. _Was it his trunk?_ No, it was safe in the train cabinet. Then what was missing? Oh right, his toad. HIS TOAD? Neville freaked out instantly after he had realized that his toad was missing. He started to search the compartment, with help from Hermione. Neil just sat there, staring at Neville desperately searching for his toad.

"Neil!" Hermione shouted, "a little help would be nice"

"But I can't" Neil replied.

"Why not?" Hermione raised a brow in curiosity, "is it that 'You didn't have enough breakfast today, therefore you don't have much energy to help me'?"

Neil shook his head, "nice try but no. Actually, that could work but no" Neil watched as Hermione and Neville crawled around the compartment. It was quite funny and entertaining. Especially when one of them bumps their head to the seats.

"The is it 'You just woke up'?"

"Hermione! That is the lamest excuse that I have ever heard for... over centuries!" Neil gasped.

"Well-It wasn't my excuse! It was yours!" Hermione stood up, opening the compartment door, "well, if you don't mind, I will be searching outside!"

There was an awkward silence moment again with Neville and him. But the awkward moment didn't last long.

"She seemed quite pissed" said Neville, finally taking a break from 'Finding Trevor the toad', "maybe you should apologize?"

"Why would she be pissed?" Neil smirked, "I didn't do anything"

Neville shrugged, "uh... Yeah"

"So which house are you hoping to be in?" Neil asked.

"My gran says Gryffindor is nice.. But she expects me to be in Hufflepuff. But I don't really mind being in houses.. I mean, I am lucky enough to have magic. My family thought I was a squib! How about you, Neil?"

"My mum was in Slytherin... She expects the same.. Maybe Gryffindor would be nice or Ravenclaw... But Hufflepuff? God, I would return home, straight!"

They talked for hours then Neville started laughing, so did Neil. They didn't know what they were exactly laughing about. When Hermione came back, it was clear that the two boys became friends, not just friends, but best friends. Hermione smiled and joined them, "so what are we talking about?"

* * *

><p>"Have you heard, Harry Potter is in this train! Going to Hogwarts!" Neville shouted.<p>

"_The _Harry Potter? The boy who destroyed You-Know-Who?" Neil asked.

"I've met him" Hermione bragged, "he is with this kid.. Ron Weas-something"

"Whoa... Nice!" said Neville and Neil.

The compartment door opened, it was that blonde boy with two of his friends. The boy smirked and looked at Hermione.

"What's this? A Mudblood?"

Neil stood up, "what's this? A dick-head?"

"Neil.. You do know that he is Draco Malfoy right?" Neville whispered.

"Oh. Oh... Oooh." Neil replied back, "no, I absolutely didn't"

"Crabb, Goyle!" said Malfoy, taking his wand out, "I think it's time to teach this filthy half-blood a lesson"

"Ah... Nah. We shouldn't learn before getting to Hogwarts" said Neil, backing up from the gangs, "I mean... I don't think I want to spoil lessons"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head, "Neil, Neil, Neil"


End file.
